Can't Fight the Truth
by HopelessRomanceWriter
Summary: Because we're tired of waiting for Jack and Kim to actually get together on the show
1. Secret Admirers

**After Austin and Ally, I think my next favourite pair is Kim and Jack. Their strong, bold characters are perfect for each other. Enjoy**

"Are you kidding me? _Bruce Lee_ could beat _Jackie Chan_ any day," said Eddie.

"No way, Jackie Chan may not appear as big as Bruce Lee but come on, he did Bruce Lee's stunts in movies which makes him the more daring martial artist," argued Milton.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Milton on this one, Eddie," said Kim.

"Don't worry Eddie, I've got you're back. Bruce Lee for the win!" Jerry said with a fist in the air.

"what about you Jack?" asked Eddie, "Don't you wonder who'd win between an epic battle between Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee?"

"What I'm wondering is who left that ridiculous amount of flower at Kim's locker," said Jack with a smirk as they approached her locker.

"whaaatt?" said Kim, now noticing the many flowers that were dispersed around her locker. She ran up to her locker and found a note. It said:

_Kim, you are prettier than all these flowers combined._

_- Love your secret admirer_

The boys read the note over her shoulder. "oooooh," they all said in unison.

"Oh shut up guys," said Kim waving off her friends. Kim looked up and down the halls to see if her secret admirer was still hanging around but there was no one else in the halls.

"So Kim," Jack said, "any ideas on who it could be?"

"I bet it's Winston in Bio Club," said Milton, "He's always trying to talk me up about you and says how unbelievable it is that I'm friends with someone as pretty as you." Milton shook his head at the insult.

"No way," said Eddie, "that nerd could't have come up with something like this. I bet it was Robert, the kid that's always in the library. When he's not in the library I noticed that he hangs around Kim's locker a lot when she's not there. It's actually pretty creepy" Eddie shuddered.

"Nope, the only one who could come up with something romantic like this, is someone who understands love. and nothing says love like an exotic man. which is why it's obviously Sandro, my cousin the foreign exchange student!" said Jerry, "he's mentioned you to me a few times."

"Jerry, I thought Sandro didn't understand english very well, how could he have written this note?" Kim said.

Carlos shrugged, " Iunno, used a translator or something?"

"Well look at you, Kim," Jack teased nudging her, "aren't you just miss popular."

"oh please!" said Kim pulling her hair behind her ears and blushing. She really wanted to know who made such a sweet gesture towards her.

"Well whoever it is," said Jack, "I bet it's some pathetic, romantic wussy who could only think of this to get a girl."

"HEY!" said Kim angrily, "what's makes you say that!"

"Oh come on Kim," said Jack, "if he was a real man, he would have had the guts to say something or do something for you in person."

"Maybe he's trying to be mysterious!" argued Kim.

"Pfft, sure, mysterious," said Jack.

"You're just mad that you didn't come up with this idea for someone like…like….like Donna Tobin!" snapped Kim.

"Hey don't bring Donna into this!" warned Jack.

"Too late!" said Kim, "So Jack how many times has she turned you down?"

"You can think your secret admirer is whoever you want to think it is, but don't come crying to me when you find out it's someone like Winston," shot Jack.

"Oh like I would come crying to you!" Kim scoffed.

"Whatever!" Jack said waving his arm in the air, "I'm out." He turned and stormed away.

"Good!" Kim shouted at him, "leave!" she turned in the other direction and stormed off.

Milton, Eddie and Jerry were left standing alone in the empty hallway unsure of where to go after being discomforted by the argument that just happened between their two close friends.

"Let's just go to class," said Eddie.

"Yep, good idea," Milton and Jerry both said. And the group dispersed.


	2. Letting off Steam

At the end of the day, Kim was at the Dojo letting off some steam. She furiously punched and kicked at three punching dummies.

"ARGH!" Kim thought has she pounded, "He. Makes. Me. So mad sometimes! 'He's probably a wussy, Kim'" WHAP "Why can't he just be happy for me?" BAM "He thinks he's so cool" WHAM "with his skateboarding skills, karate moves and perfect hair" POW "wait did I just say perfect hair?" SLAM "Nope, wasn't me"

"Hey Kim!" said Rudy coming out of his office.

"What!" said Kim taking another swing at a punching dummy.

It swung backwards almost hitting Rudy, "whoa!" he said, "what's gotten into you?"

"Oops!" said Kim realizing what she did, "sorry Rudy! I was just letting go of some anger. It's nothing really."

"ok…" said Rudy, "Well maybe this will make you feel better. Someone left you box of chocolates here."

"what?"

"Here" he handed her a heart-shaped box of chocolates that had a tiny card attached to it.

Kim read, "Who's sweeter than a box of chocolates? Kim, the only girl for me. Signed a secret admirer."

"Secret Admirer?" said Rudy.

"Rudy did you see who left these here?" Kim asked eagerly.

"Sorry Kim, can't say I did," admitted Rudy, "they were left in the middle of the Dojo when I got here."

Disappointed, Kim opened the box of chocolates, "Hey! there are 3 missing!" She glared at Rudy.

Rudy gave her a fake gasp, "what a cheapskate!" then laughed nervously and left.

* * *

Meanwhile at the skatepark, Jack was tearing up the ramps on his board, angry about what happened between him and Kim today. He hated it when Kim got so hung up on guys. First there was the Ricky Wiever thing, then there was that thing with Brody and the Black Dragons at the Swan Ball. Kim gets too easily caught up with the wrong guys.

But then again why should it be his concern of which guys she's into. It was none of his business so why should it bother him? "because she's your friend," a small voice in his head said, "and you don't want to see her get hurt" But Jack knew better that Kim was a strong girl and could take care of herself. But still…there's was something that bothered him when he saw her act foolishly over a guy.


	3. The Bet

The next morning Jack got to school early so he could make things up with Kim. He was heading towards he locker until he heard low whispers.

"Kim is going to be humiliated when she finds out what we've done," he heard one girl say. Jack peaked around the corner and saw Zoey and Ashley, the two head cheerleaders and most popular girls in school. Jack decided to flip on his camera phone and record what was about to come.

The girls were putting together a beautifully wrapped gift at Kim's locker. "Once we get Justin to pretend to be her secret admirer, then have him dump her in front of everyone and reveal what an embarrassment she is, everyone one will see what an ugly dork she is," said Zoey.

Ashley snorted, "Serves her right for bumping us from your spot as prettiest girl in the yearbook!"

Jack couldn't believe what he was witnessing. All this over a spot in the yearbook? Boy, did he have trouble understanding girls. But one thing he did know was that he had to show this to Kim as soon as possible.

When the girls left, Jack sat by Kim's locker contemplating how he was going to reveal this news to her.

Kim finally arrived at school and saw Jack absorbed in his thoughts by her locker as she approached it. "Jack?" then she remembered how angry she was at him. "what do you want?" she said crossing her arms.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up at Kim. He pushed away all his jumbled thoughts and recomposed himself. He stood up to face Kim, "I wanted to apologize for the things I said to you yesterday that made you mad. I didn't think you would get that upset."

"Fine," said Kim, "Apology accepted. Can I get to my locker now?"

But Jack stopped her, "wait you're not going to apologize to me for what you said yesterday?"

"You started it!" she shot at him, "I only said those things because you insulted my secret admirer!"

Jack rolled his head back and groaned. Trying to stay calm, he continued, "Well I'm sorry but I have more bad news about you're 'secret admirer' " He shoved his phone into her hand and pressed play.

After the video was done, Jack took his phone back and said, "I'm sorry it turned out this way, Kim. I can't believe those girls did something so cruel like that! I want you to know that I'm here for you and if you want to talk I'll be listening. Or even if you want to get revenge I'd be cool with helping you with that too-?" Jack realized he was standing alone in the hallway now. "where did she go?"

Kim burst into the gym where the cheerleaders were having meeting. "Zoey and Ashley I'm going to kill you for what you've done!" roared Kim.

The crowd of cheerleaders screamed and cowered to the back of the gym, but Zoey and Ashley staid where they stood confidently.

"ooh whatcha gonna do Kim?" taunted Zoey, "Karate chop us?"

"You know you'd probably get expelled for that!" snarked Ashley.

Kim just glared at the two girls.

"Look at that rage and anger, Ash," commented Zoey, "she doesn't need our help to make a fool out of herself. Her temper can just show everyone the beast she really is."

"Yeah," agreed Ashley, "no boy would want a monster like her for a girlfriend."

"That's not true!" Kim burst, "I'm sure any guy would gladly date me! besides I DID beat you to for prettiest girl on the yearbook!"

It was Zoey and Ashley's turn to glare now, "I bet you couldn't keep a boyfriend for more than a month!" said Zoey.

"I bet I could!" shot Kim.

"Okay," said Zoey, "You show us, you can keep a boyfriend for a month. Loser shaves their head."

Kim looked at the two girls, imagining them with shaved heads and smirked, "Oh it's on." And the girls shook hands on it.


	4. Let's play pretend

After school at the Dojo, Kim filled her friends in on her bet with the cheerleaders as they did warmup.

"Well that shouldn't be much of a problem for you, Kim," said Milton, "There are plenty of guys that would be willing to be your boyfriend."

"Yeah but considering the ones that you guys mentioned to me," said Kim, "I don't think I would be able to tolerate any of them."

"Hey!" said Jerry taking slight offence in the insult on his cousin, "Sandro is a great guy."

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Sandro is a wonderful guy, Jerry, but I wouldn't be able to communicate with him, he can barely speak English!"

Jerry just crossed his arms, forcing himself to forgive Kim.

"I'm sure there's some guy out there that's willing to be your boyfriend and you can tolerate," said Jack, eye rolling at the current situation.

"ok, so there probably is. but I have to confess something," said Kim, "although it seems like I can get along with guys just fine, I have no I idea how to be a girlfriend! I'm so use to just being one of the guys instead of the girlfriend! What if I find a guy that I can get to be my boyfriend but when he starts to get to know me more he'll want to dump me before the month is over!"

"Kim, Kim, Kim," said Eddie patting her on the shoulder, "It ain't that hard to be the girlfriend. I mean come on, how bad could you possibly be at being a girlfriend?"

Kim hesitated, "Well you know how guys always like to be, like, the girlfriend's protector, you know, like someone who can beat another guy up if he tries to hurt her or something? makes them feel macho or whatever?"

"oh yeah, yeah," said the three of them smirking and nudging each other.

"well you guys know, my strong 'personality' I guess," said Kim, "I think guys don't bother to ask me out because they know that I'm a fighter, and I can take care of myself, and that I could probably kick their butt."

The boys thought this over and realized that this she was probably right. This was the inevitable truth.

"Ok," said Milton, "so maybe this is probably true. But how about we get someone to pretend to be your boyfriend!"

"Milton that's perfect!" cried Kim, "but who can I get to be to be my pretend boyfriend? most guys at our school are friends with Ashley and Zoey, anyone at the Black Dragon hates me, and, I'll admit, I'm afraid if I pretend to date one of those guys who are hopeless at getting a girlfriend, that they'll take advantage of the situation." Kim crossed her arms in discomfort.

"Well, then it can be one of us, "said Milton but quickly backed away, "But don't look at me! I have a girlfriend. Julie remember?"

"Well it can't be me," said Eddie, "I just got Grace to notice me!"

"I can't do it," said Jerry, "my mom wants me to date someone who can speak spanish."

"Jerry, you don't have to bring her home to your mom," Jack said

"Hey! Mama Rosa is always watching!" Jerry pointed out.

Then everyone looked at Jack. "What?" he said.

"Okay, Jack," said Kim, "your turn to come up with an 'excuse' for why you can't be my pretend boyfriend." She turned around and glared at her other friends and they coward back a few steps.

"Well…um…" said Jack quickly trying to think of something, "You'll ruin my chances with Donna Tobin!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Oh please. You've already lost your chances."

Jack sighed and realized he had nothing else and that he might as well be a good friend and help out Kim, "Ok, Kim, you win…"

"Yay!" said Kim and hugged Jack tightly, "Thanks Jack!" She released him, "I can't wait to see those pompom dipsticks with their shaved heads!


	5. How to be a girlfriend

The day that Kim and Jack were going to set their plan into action Kim was feeling a bit nervous. Although she would be 'dating' Jack, she had no idea how to act. In order to convince Zoey and Ashley that Jack was her boyfriend, the whole school had to be convinced that they were dating.

Kim was nervously checking her hair in the mirror of her locker when Jack suddenly appeared behind her.

"'Morning Kim," he said and kissed her on the cheek, "You look cute today."

Kim touched her cheek surprised by this bold but sweet gesture. "Wow Jack, you know how to act like a pretty good boyfriend"

"Hey come on, Kim," Jack whispered, "do want to convince people or not? Don't say stuff like that."

"Oh right," she whispered back shaking her head into the game. She awkwardly giggled and twirled her hair in her finger, "heh heh, thanks babe."

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked down, "okay so this is gonna take some work," he said as he draped his arm around her shoulder and they began to walk towards Kim's first class.

At lunch Kim was sitting in the cafeteria with Milton, Eddie and Jerry. "Oh my gosh, this is hopeless," she said into her hands, "I don't even know how to act like a girlfriend with Jack."

Then, just as Zoey and Ashley were walking by their table, Jack joined his group of friends, "Hey what's up Kimmy?" he said affectionately as he noticed her stressed expression, "I brought you a cupcake."

"Aw, Jack that's so nice of you," said Kim.

Zoey and Ashley raised their eyebrows at each other in reaction to this and continued walking to their table.

Kim then looked sadly at her cupcake, "Jack I can't-"

"Hold that thought, Kim," Jack interrupted her, " why don't we take a walk." He got up and held his hand out for her, looking at her with kind, sincere eyes and a gentle smile.

Slightly confused by what Jack was doing, she took his hand and let him lead her out of the cafeteria.

Making sure they had walked far away enough from the cafeteria and that no one was around Jack said, "Come on, Kim, why are you giving up so easily? do you really want to shave your head or something?"

Jack was just full of surprises today. "how did he know that, that was what I was gonna say?" she thought to herself, "It's like he was able to sense it." He also surprised her by making her realize that by saying she couldn't pretend to be his girlfriend, she would be giving up and losing the bet. And Kim was no quitter, she hated giving up, just as much as she hated losing. She gave him a determined look, "you know what Jack, you're right, I'm not going to be giving up so easily. I've just got to try harder. And enjoy the sweet satisfaction when those cheerleaders have shaved heads!"

"That's the Kim I know," Jack said with a smile.

"But Jack," Kim said slightly discouraged, "I really have no idea how to be a girlfriend! By the way, how do you know how to act like such a good boyfriend?" she asked suspiciously.

Jack ignored her last question. "Why don't we talk about it with the rest of the guys at the Dojo today after school. We don't have to worry about anybody overhearing our conversation there. Maybe the guys will have some tips to give you."

Kim sighed, "Alright, I guess I can survive the rest of the day by my own instincts," she said doubtfully.

"Kiiimmm," Jack said in a warning tone, reminding her to have more faith in herself.

Kim smiled at Jack, "You're a really good friend, Jack" she told him.

Jack smiled and shrugged, "Yeah whatever."

They held hands as they walked back to the cafeteria to rejoin with their friends.

After a long day at school the friends were at the Bobbi Wasabi Dojo doing their karate exercises and discussing Kim's current problem.

"So do you guys have any suggestions for what you would want for your girlfriend to do for you if you had one?" she asked the guys.

"Well I do have a girlfriend," Milton pointed out boastfully, "and I like it when Julie and I are sitting in a theatre or the park or something like that, and she leans her head on my shoulder. Sure I get really nervous and sweaty when she does that, but I love the smell of her hair." Milton sighed.

"Well I would like it if my girlfriend could bake me stuff, you know like cookies or brownies," said Eddie.

"Whoa, hey, Kim you don't have to bake me anything!" Jack quickly cut in.

"Don't think I can bake well, Jack?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"I didn't say that," Jack looked away guilty.

"I'll have you know I'm an awesome baker!" Kim stated.

"Well I don't care if my girl can bake for me or not," said Jerry, "I like it when the girl is a good kisser."

"Whoa, hey!" Jack and Kim both said.

"We're not kissing each other," said Jack laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I mean Jack kisses me on the cheek, but that's just a small sweet gesture, and I think that's good enough to convince people he's my boyfriend. Don't you Jack?" Kim said, also sounding nervous.

"Oh yeah," Jack nodded in full agreement.

"Ah whatever then," said Jerry shrugging, "Flirty waves are nice too I guess."

"Flirty waves," said Kim, "I can do that. Jack do you have any suggestions?"

Jack shrugged. "To be honest Kim, it really doesn't matter what a girlfriend does for me. To me, having a girlfriend is about getting to spend time with her and really enjoying every moment you share with her. That special happy feeling that only being around her can make you feel."

"Aw Jack," said Kim.

"what?" asked Jack, a bit confused.

Kim laughed to herself at the idea of him not noticing when he's being such sweet sincere guy. "Nothing, never mind don't worry about," she told him.

Jack shrugged, " 'kay, whatever."

Kim smiled, "I'm so going to nail this girlfriend thing tomorrow guys!" she said confidently.


	6. The Stakes are Raised

The next day Kim thought everything went perfectly. In the morning she greeted Jack by his locker with a basket of muffins. "Made them last night," she said proudly.

Jack took a bite, "Wow, Kim," he said with his mouth full of muffin, "These are actually really good!"

Kim gave him a "really?" look.

"ha ha but of course, I've always known you were a great baker," he quickly saved himself. He finished his muffin then said, "walk you to class?" He offered her his arm.

"Sure," she said with a smile and linked her arm through his as they set off to her first class.

At lunch Kim made sure Zoey and Ashley saw everything that her and Jack did that were couple-y. While Kim sat at the cafeteria table she gave Jack a flirty wave as he waited in the cafeteria line up. Then when he sat down next her, she leaned her head against his shoulder while he had his arm around her shoulder. They talked and laughed, it almost seemed natural to act like this.

After school, Jack even went as far as walking Kim home from school.

"I think we got 'em good today," he commented when they arrived at her doorsteps.

"Oh yeah, we're officially Seaford High's Brad and Angelina," Kim joked.

Jack laughed, "Well, see ya tomorrow,"

"Yeah, see ya," Kim said back as he left.

When she got in the her house the phone rang. She answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Kim" said a snooty voice that Kim could only recognized as Zoey's.

"Zoey how did you get my number?" Kim asked annoyed.

"We have our sources," said Zoey.

"Yeah just like how we have sources that told us about what you and Jack are up to!" Kim heard Ashley's voice say.

"And what are we up to?" Kim asked trying to sound innocent.

"Oh please," said Zoey, "Don't even try. We know Jack is only pretending to be your boyfriend so you can win the bet. That's sad Kim, that's really sad."

Kim was silent at the other end of the phone line.

"But since we're such awesome people, we're willing to give you another chance. Since you're 'dating' Jack, we bet that you don't have the guts to kiss him in front of the whole school at the homecoming dance next week."

Kim gulped.

"Oh and you can't tell Jack obviously, or any of your little dweeby Karate friends about our little wager because then you'll automatically lose the bet."

"Yeah and we'll know that you've told them because we have sources!" Ashley added.

"So Kim? do we have a bet?" Zoey asked, "or are you scared?"

Kim took a deep breath and then said confidently, "No way, I would never be scared of you guys, or a kiss, for that matter. You guys got yourself a bet."

"Excellent. Can't wait to see Seaford High's favourite couple at homecoming," she said sarcastically and hung up.

Kim leaned herself against the wall and slid down to the ground. What was she going to do now?


	7. is kim falling?

Kim paced in her bedroom trying to think of some way around this kiss, but couldn't think of anything. "Why not just do it!" she asked herself. Uh because she had never kissed a boy before and it was Jack, one of her best friends. How would he take it? Would he be really weirded out if she sprung something like that on him?

But then again maybe it'll just be something they can laugh about in the future. She can just explain it to him after she'd done it. He'll understand once she explains everything.

The other problem though, was that she had never kissed a boy before. What if she does it wrong? what if it looked weird? It was going to be in front of all her peers at the homecoming dance! It wasn't going to be a private thing that they'd share, it was going to be full on public.

It sucked that her first kiss was going to be because of a bet and not something special she could share with a real first boyfriend. However, then she thought, kissing Jack wasn't that bad of a compromise. It could be worse, she could be kissing some weird guy she barely knew. She even thought kissing Jack would be better than having to kiss Jerry, Milton or Eddie. She laughed at the thought. Yeah, if it wasn't an actual boyfriend she'd be kissing, her closest guy friend was an ok second option.

Then she started to think about Jack more. She thought about how well he had been doing acting as her fake boyfriend. It seemed so natural to him. Had Jack dated a bunch of girls at his old school that she had never heard of? Was that why he seemed so experienced?

It was actually pretty fun to her, pretending to be Jack's girlfriend. It was also interesting to see another side of Jack that wasn't in front of the other guys. When Milton, Eddie and Jerry weren't around, like when he'd walk her to her classes or when he walked her home from school today, he seemed open to her in a different way. They talked a lot and laughed at all the same things. They disagreed on somethings but had fun arguing about them and respected each other's opinions. Why wasn't Jack more like this when they were with the guys?

She also thought about how interesting it was when Jack seemed to know how she was feeling when she was about to give up on pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend. "It's like he knows me so well," she thought.

"Of course, he's you're best friend," she told herself.

"Yeah but I've never noticed Eddie, Jerry or Milton able to read me like that, " she pointed out to herself.

"Let's be real," she thought, "out of the guys, Jack seemed to be the one most in tune with what girls like."

"With what any girls like or what you like?" she asked herself, "I mean, he still can't seem to get Donna Tobin's attention."

Kim shook her head at her thoughts. Was she doing what she thought she was doing? arguing with herself whether she was falling for Jack or not? Although Jack could be really egotistic and stubborn sometimes she admitted she was the same way sometimes too. That's why the butted heads occasionally, but they always seem to fix things up quickly and were never mad each other for too long. It was impossible for Kim to stay mad at Jack. She loved how loyal he was to his friends and the dojo, and how he encouraged them to never give up. She remembered how charming he was when she first met him.

Then that familiar voice popped into her head, "You know I think you might have a bit of a crush on me." it was Jack's voice; it was what he said to her in their first fight against each other when she was with the Black Dragons.

Only this time, when she heard his voice say that, she didn't think, "ew, no" she thought, "could I actually be falling for Jack?"


	8. PreHomecoming

The next morning Kim was still thinking about an easy way to win the bet.

"Hey Kim!" said Jack when he came to greet her by her locker.

Kim jumped, "oh hey Jack," replied Kim. She snapped out of her thoughts so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"something bothering you?" he asked.

"what no," she said quickly, "why would there be something that's bothering me?"

"because it looked like I startled you," he commented, "and you don't usually scare easily."

"oh, well, you know," she said as she tried to think of something quickly, "just one of those rare times that you got me!" she awkwardly laughed.

"ok…" said Jack, not quite convinced by Kim's response. Then he remembered the flower in his hand that he held behind his back. "oh yeah," he said whipping out the rose, "Would you like to accompany me to next week's homecoming dance?" he asked her with his charming smile.

"Aw, Jack," Kim said taking the rose, "of course, but I thought you hated school dances?"

"well that's because I never got to go with you."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you're cheesy flirting is killing me," she said with a laugh.

He stood beside her and said in a low whisper, "yeah it's killing me too."

They both laughed and set off towards Kim's first period class.

* * *

The night of the homecoming dance finally came. As Kim prepared for the event she thought about how great it had been being Jack's pretend girlfriend for the past few weeks. He made her feel special. Not that Kim needed any confident booster, it was just that when Jack was around there was a unique feeling she felt that she couldn't explain to herself.

"Kim!" she heard her mom call out, "Jack's here!"

"Coming mom!" she called back.

Kim took a deep breath and gave herself one last look in the mirror. "Well," she said to herself, "This is it." She turned and left her room.

As she was coming down the stairs she heard her mom gushing over Jack, "well don't you look handsome," she complimented him.

"Thank's Mrs. C," he said politely. Then he looked up noticing Kim coming down the stairs. She took his breath away, "wow! you look amazing!"

Kim laughed, "We're not at school yet, Jack. You don't have to sweet-talk me now."

Jack shrugged, "just stating some facts."

Kim smiled at him.

"Oooh, let me get my camera," said Kim's mom running off to fetch a camera.

"MOM!" Kim protested.

"Oh let her," said Jack putting his hand on Kim's shoulder, "It'll capture this great moment right before we win this bet. The month's almost over."

"Yeah!" Kim said enthusiastically. Then suddenly a sad feeling came over her. She was going to miss being Jack's 'girlfriend'. Not only that, but the 'relationship' was going to end a lot sooner that he knew because once she kissed him they weren't going to have to pretend anymore. "So how should I dump you, Jack?" Kim joked.

Jack laughed, "Hey who says you get to be the dumper?"

Kim's mom finally returned with a camera. "Smile!" she said and took the picture. "ooh," she sighed, "you kids are going to be the cutest couple at the dance!"

Kim blushed, "Mom we're not actually dating, we're just going as friends."

Kim's mom flapped her hand at her daughter, "sure whatever you say Kimmy"

Jack smiled, "Come on, Kim," he said guiding her out the door, "let's go make our big entrance"

"Yeah, let's," she said. And the two of them left for the homecoming dance.


	9. Homecoming Part I

When Jack and Kim arrived at the Seaford High Homecoming Dance, they were greeted by their friends.

"Hey Jack, hey Kim," called out Eddie.

"Hey guys," they both said.

"Uh where are your dates?" asked Jack, "I thought you all had one?"

"Grace is in the girls room," said Eddie, "again."

"Julie is in a debate right now with someone about a question we got in chemistry. She's obviously winning. Gosh I love that girl," said Milton proudly,"actually I just came over here to say hello, I have to go back to support her!" and Milton left.

"Maria said she couldn't come," explained Jerry, "said she had suddenly come down with the flu." Jerry looked down sadly then a pretty girl walked by and his head shot back up, "I don't think Maria would mind," he said to them. "Hey Casey!" called out after her, "wanna dance?" and Jerry left too.

"well see you guys later," said Eddie, "I see Grace is finally out of the girls room." and he too went after his date.

"So this is what school dances are like, huh?" said Jack admiring the gym.

"Yeah," Kim replied, "it's not much but they're pretty fun."

"especially when you have an awesome person to spend it with?" he asked.

Kim smiled, "yeah"

"So you wanna dance?" he asked her.

"Sure" she answered, "just as long as you don't try any of your disco moves."

"hey my disco moves are amazing!" said Jack

Kim laughed and led him onto the dance floor. As they started to dance to the fast, upbeat music, the song suddenly switched to a slow song. They stopped and awkwardly looked away from each other. But then looked back and as Jack put his hands on Kim's waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to move with the slow music.

After several dances Kim said, "I'm just gonna go to the girl's room for a quick sec, 'kay?"

"yeah, sure," said Jack, "I'll get us something to drink."

When Kim left for the washroom, Jack went to the punch bowl. There Donna Tobin approached him.

"Hey Jack," said Donna.

Jack looked over to see who said hello. When he noticed it was Donna he dropped the cup he was filling into the bowl, "Donna!" he said nervously, "hey!"

"Having fun?" she asked.

"yeah, yep," he said nodding his head excessively.

"I saw you were here with Kim, where is she?"

"yep, but she's just in the girl's room right now."

"heard you guys are a couple now,"

Jack didn't see any harm in telling Donna so he said, "Oh no we're just pulling a little prank on a couple of girls, we're just friends,"

"great! so she won't mind if we dance?"

"Uh" before Jack could say anything else Donna dragged him onto the dance floor.

When Kim came out of the washroom she went to look for Jack by the punch bowl, but when she noticed he wasn't there she turned around and noticed he was dancing with Donna Tobin. A jealous and angry feeling swept over her. What was going on? Donna has turned down Jack so many times and she's agreeing to dance with him now? and how could Jack do this to her? doesn't he realize that now everyone will think he's 'cheating' on her.

Just then Brad came up behind Kim, "isn't that Jack with Donna?" he asked Kim.

"Yes," Kim mumbled then noticed it was Brad she was talking to, "Brad!"

"I thought you two were here together?"

Since the bet had changed Kim explained to Brad, "We're just pretending to be together because I made some stupid bet with Ashley and Zoey."

"Oh well, if I knew that," he said tucking her hair behind her ears, "I would have asked you to the dance."

"really?" Kim said with a big smile and began to giggle.

Kim and Brad began to talk. While Brad seemed to be doing most of the talking, Kim tried to listen attentively and laugh at all the right spots, but her mind kept travelling towards thinking about Jack. She wanted to be mad at him and glare over at him for being with Donna but at the same time she really wished he was with her right now.

After dancing with Donna for what seemed like forever, even though the song was barely over, Jack noticed Kim had come out of the washroom and was talking with Brad. She seemed to be really into whatever he was talking about and she was laughing at his jokes. A jealous feeling took over him. He left Donna on the dance floor without a word and walked over towards Kim.

"Hey, Kim" he said cooly, "when did you get back."

"not too long ago, "she said in a slight angry tone. She crossed her arms, "where's our punch, hmm Jack?"

"it was terrible punch, I didn't bother," he said getting bit angry himself.

"oh you mean like how terrible date you are!" Kim began to raise her voice.

Just then an obnoxious voice piped up, "Uh Oh, look's like Seaford's favourite couple is arguing!" Zoey's voice caught the attention of many people as they began to watch. Jack and Kim ignored the fact that people's attention had turned to them.

"I'm a terrible date! you're a terrible date!" he shot back, "Look at you, over here flirting with Brad!"

"Well you were dancing with Donna!" Kim pointed out.

"we were just dancing! it's not like i was making any moves on her!"

"oh and I suppose she's a better dancer than I am because I don't have legs like her!"

"Why are you so jealous of Donna?"

"I'm NOT jealous!"

"Then why do you care so much that I danced with her? It's not like you're actually my girlfriend!"

There was a slight gasp amongst the crowd and people broke out into whispers.

Kim glared at Jack, Jack stared back but noticed there was a bit of hurt in her eyes when he told her she wasn't actually his girlfriend. "Kim?" he said.

Suddenly Kim leaned in towards him and kissed him full on the lips. When she removed herself from him she quickly turned away, not looking at him, and ran out of the gym.

The whispers grew even louder as Jack stood there shocked.

"Well so much for that plan working out," said Brad.

Snapping out of his trance, Jack said, "What?"

"Zoey and Ashley paid Donna and I $50 each to come over to mess around with your 'relationship' " Brad said casually.

Jack was about to throw a punch at Brad when he realized he should go after Kim. "I'll deal with him later," he said to himself and ran out of the gym to find Kim.


	10. Homecoming Part II

Jack searched all over the school and finally found Kim sitting alone in the bleachers behind the school. She was crying. Jack had never seen Kim cry before but seeing her in that state tore him up inside. "Kim?" he said.

Kim looked up noticing his arrival. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh great," she thought, "Now I have to decided between telling him I kissed him for the bet or kissing him because I actually wanted to"

"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look.

Kim put on her brave face and smiled, "Oh you know me, I'll be alright," she said.

But Jack knew better than that, she was clearly broken up about what happened at the dance. He took a seat beside her, "so that kiss…" he started.

Kim gave a slight cough and cleared her throat, she nervously started to tell him, "I can explain," she said. She took a deep breath, "Zoey and Ashley found out that we were only fake dating. So they called me up last week and changed the bet. They told me I had to kiss you at the homecoming dance and that I couldn't tell anyone about the change in the bet."

"So you kissed me on a bet?" asked Jack slightly disappointed.

"Yes and no," she started to confess, "Although Zoey and Ashley bet me that I wouldn't be able to kiss you, and I wanted to prove them wrong, at that moment I just wanted to kiss you. When you said that I wasn't actually you're girlfriend I suddenly realized that I wanted to be. I mean this past month being your girlfriend has been amazing, Jack! I had so much fun. And when I was talking with Brad I couldn't focus on what he was saying because my thoughts kept going to you. I guess kissing you was my weird way of saying that I wanted you to be my boyfriend." she nervously laughed, " I realize this will probably be weird for us now, especially since you don't see me that way, as someone you'd want to date or whatever, but I needed to tell you that Jack because I can't fight it anymore Jack. I can no longer fight the truth. The truth is, is that I'm in love with you." She looked at him with sad but affectionate eyes, then looked away.

Jack didn't say anything. He put his hand under Kim's chin and turned her head back towards him and leaned to kiss her softly. Suddenly Kim was the happiest girl on earth. He lovingly held her face in one of his hand. The soft touch of his hand on her made her melt into his arms. Then he gently pulled away and looked at her and in a soft whisper he said, "I'm in love with you too,"

"What about Donna?" Kim whispered back.

"Donna who?" he said with a grin.

Kim smiled back.

"The whole time I was dancing with Donna I kept think about you Kim. I was dying for you to return. She's kinda boring and a a bad dancer. I felt like that song would never end!" said Jack, "then Brad told me that Zoey and Ashley paid him and Donna to mess us up."

"They what?" Kim said angrily.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" they heard a too familiar, retched voice say, "Seaford's not so cute couple!"

Kim and Jack saw Ashley and Zoey make their way up the bleachers towards them.

"Better get your razor ready," said Kim, "because I expect to see you two with bald heads tomorrow!"

"Not if you live to even see tomorrow!" shot Zoey.

"I wouldn't be throwing around empty threats if I were you," said Kim getting up.

"It's not an empty threat," said Ashley.

"Yeah, if I can't win prettiest girl than you can't either. So you're gonna get beaten up so badly you'll be Seaford's ugliest girl!"

Kim laughed, "You and miss chicken legs over here, are going to beat me up?"

Zoey just smiled, "no," she said in a mischievous tone, "but the Black Dragons will."

Suddenly Jack and Kim were surround by 7 Black Dragon members.

"Loved to stay and watch but I think they're about to crown me homecoming queen!" said Zoey and she and Ashley hopped down from the bleachers and left.

"This is why I don't go to school dances," said Jack looking at the Black Dragons surround them, "Too much conflict and drama!"

The Black Dragons sprung on both Jack and Kim. Kicks and punches were thrown in all directions. Kim noticed one of the Black Dragon member creeping up on Jack from behind, she quickly knocked out the guy she was fighting and ran over to take out the guy coming for Jack. She got there just in time. Then 4 Black Dragons surrounded them, Jack took Kim in his arms and swung her around as she kicked the four of them in their face. They fell and slipped between the cracks of the bleachers.

"Kim! watch out!" Jack said as another guy came up behind her. It was too late for Kim to move but Jack got there to kick the guy over the bleacher's ledge. They finished off the last guy together with two blowing punches.

After having taken on 7 Black Dragons the two survived with merely a few scratches. Jack put one arm around Kim's shoulder and she wrapped her's around his waist. They stood admiring they're impressive teamwork.

"We've alway made a great team huh?" said Jack smiling.

"Yeah we have," she said returning his smile.

"but you have to work on your roundhouse kicks a bit more," he teased.

"well excuse me, mr. sloppy puncher," she said back laughing.

They smiled at each other and kissed again.


	11. PostHomecoming

The following day after the Homecoming Dance Kim and Jack were filling in Jerry, Julie and Milton about the previous night.

"So you two are actually boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Julie said excitedly.

"yeah," Jack and Kim said casually, like it was no big deal.

"ugh, you guys aren't going to act mushy in front of us are you?" asked Jerry, "like how Milton and Julie have weird pet names for each other."

"hey don't make fun of our affection for each other!" said Milton hugging Julie tightly.

"whatever dude, "said Jerry, "you guys are still weird."

Kim and Jack laughed, "Don't worry Jerry, Jack and I will spare you the romance stuff," Kim promised, "besides he's still a total knucklehead." she nudged him.

"Yeah well, you must be a knucklehead too since you're dating one," Jack said, starting to give her a noogie.

Kim laughed trying to defend herself.

Then they noticed two shiny heads coming down the hallway. There were loud snickers and laughter as Zoey and Ashley passed by everyone.

Zoey marched right up to Kim with Ashley behind her, "This is all your fault!" she pouted.

"A bet's a bet," Kim shrugged, "you were the one who came up with it anyways!" she pointed out laughing.

"because I was sure I would have won!" Zoey screeched.

"Just goes to show you shouldn't mess with, Kim," said Jack cooly.

Zoey glared at him then the both Kim and Jack, "You guys make the WORST couple ever!" She then turned on her heel and stomped away.

As Zoey and Ashley continued to walk down the hallways more laughter erupted.

"BRITNEY SPEARS DID IT TOO!" Ashley shouted at them, comparing herself to the pop star.

That just made people laugh harder.

Zoey rolled her eyes, "you're making it worse!" she hissed at her best friend and dragged Ashley off.

Eddie joined the group as they were in a giggling fit from seeing Zoey and Ashley.

"Hey guys have you seen the yearbook?" Eddie said excitedly as he placed a yearbook in front of the group.

They flipped through the pages and stopped on a page with a big picture of Kim on it. Sure enough, she was named prettiest girl of Seaford High.

"Well aren't I just the luckiest guy in the world to be dating Seaford's prettiest girl," said Jack putting his arm around Kim.

Kim rolled her eyes, "As flattering as this is, I couldn't care less about being named Seaford's prettiest girl. Half the kids at this school probably barely know me. I don't want people liking or hating me just because I'm pretty, I'd rather they get to know me as a person before they decide to like or hate me."

"That's why I like you so much, Kim," said Jack, "for your funny, smart, strong, stubborn personality."

Kim nudged Jack for the last one; he grinned.

"and check this out!" said Eddie. Flipped through a few more pages.

At the top of the page read 'Best Couple' and under it was a picture of Kim and Jack dancing foolishly at the homecoming dance.

"There could not be a better representation of your guys' relationship," said Jerry.

They all laughed.

"Well 'best couple' or not," said Jack, "I don't care how anyone sees our relationship because I know Kim is the only girl for me."

"And I wouldn't want to be with any other guy than Jack," Kim said.

They smiled at each other and kissed lovingly.

"Aw come on guys," said Jerry, "We're wasabi warrior remember? warriors don't kiss!"

The gang laughed again at Jerry's comment.

Yep, everything was perfect.

**Or was it? Ha ha just kidding guys. Not quite sure at the moment if I'll be writing a sequel to this. (perhaps revenge of the bald cheerleaders?) any who, maybe yes, maybe no, who knows. Hope you enjoyed reading this one though. Thanks for leaving all your comments! **


	12. THERE'S A SEQUAL!

Hey Guys! Just thought I'd let you all know that I did decide to write a sequel to this story. If you're interested in reading it, it's called "I'll fight for you until the end" Here's a quick plot summary:

Jack and Kim have been together for a year now, but what happens when a friend from Jack's past is added to their equation? Zoey and Ashley decide to get their revenge by meddling with Jack and Kim's relationship. Is this the end of the unbeatable couple's relationship?


End file.
